yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Chapter 023
！！……そして！？ | romaji = Ketchaku!! ......Soshite!? | english = Conclusion!!... But Then What?! | japanese translated = The Conclusion!!..... And Then!? | alternate = | chapter number = 23 | japanese release = | american release = | uk release = }} "Conclusion!! But then What!?", known as "The Conclusion!! .....And Then?!" in the Japanese version, is the twenty-third chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' manga. It was first printed in Japanese in V Jump magazine and in English in Shonen Jump magazine. Both of which were printed in volume 3 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX graphic novels afterwards. Summary Bastion Misawa declares that he'll repay all the damage that Reggie MacKenzie inflicted on him with interest, despite her "Divine Sanctuary" decreasing his monsters attack power, and two of them only being active for one turn due to their revival by his own "Night of One Hundred Horrors". Jaden Yuki, watching from the stands, is dreading the possibility of a Shadow Game against Reggie, still not sure what that actually is. David Rabb seems to actually cheer on Bastion, as if Reggie lost, the shadow would be forced to have David duel Jaden instead of Reggie. Reggie can hear this, and simply thinks of David as naive and simple-minded. Bastion attacks, but Reggie activates her face-down "Divine Gate", which will halve the damage she takes at the cost of sending "Divine Sanctuary" to the Graveyard. However, Bastion's monsters have their original attack power restored. She is reduced to 1750 Life Points, rather than 1100. Bastion ends his turn, and "Onmoraki" and "Crow Tengu" are sent to the Graveyard. Reggie begins her turn, and removes the "Divine Sanctuary" in her Graveyard from play to activate "Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen", another Field Spell Card. It lets her Special Summon a Fairy-Type monster from her hand or Graveyard, ignoring its Summoning conditions, up to and including Tributes. She Summons "Athena" from her hand, who attacks and destroys "Mezuki". She reveals that "Athena's" effect will inflict 600 damage to Bastion each time a monster is Special Summoned before Setting a card. Bastion strategizes, thinking he could use "Mezuki's" effect to Special Summon "Crow Tengu", whose effect would destroy "Athena". He'd take 600 damage, but be able to win, unless Reggie's face-down card was one that would negate attacks. He draws and, noticing he drew "Enma's Judgment", determines he'll just have to patient for a while, as he has three Yokai monsters in his Graveyard, so he needs only two more. He Sets "Negate Attack" and Summons "Gozuki" in Defense Position. He activates its effect, sending "Shutendoji" from his Deck to the Graveyard. He ends his turn. Reggie is surprised at his cautiousness, but it's well justified, as her face-down is "Mirror Force". She activates "Valhalla's" effect, Special Summoning "Tethys, Goddess of Light" from her Graveyard in Attack Position, causing "Athena's" effect to deal Bastion 600 damage. "Tethys" destroys "Gozuki" and Reggie moves to attack directly with "Athena", but Bastion activates his face-down "Negate Attack", negating the attack and ending the Battle Phase. Reggie contemplates her situation. If she defeats Bastion, she'll duel Jaden next, and the shadow would possess her body, which isn't something she's particularly eager to have happen to her again. Bastion does nothing but Set a card before ending his turn. Reggie activates "Valhalla's" effect, intending to Special Summon "Hecatrice" from her Graveyard. Bastion activates his face-down "Enma's Judgment", which negates the Summon and allows him to remove five Yokai monsters in his Graveyard from play to Special Summon "Red Ogre" from his Deck in Attack Position. However, "Athena's" effect activates, dealing Bastion 600 more damage, reducing him to 100 Life Points. "Red Ogre's" effect activates, letting Bastion send his hand to the Graveyard in order to destroy cards on the field equal to the number of cards sent. His three cards go the Graveyard, and he destroys "Valhalla", "Athena" and "Tethys". Reggie is left with only her face-down card, and Bastion regrets not destroying it instead of "Tethys". He assumes that Reggie will Normal Summon a monster, but she does not, despite having "Seraphim Blaster" in her hand. She also holds "Swords of Revealing Light", which she could have easily activated to stall for time to help her Summon the third card in her hand - "The Splendid Venus". Bastion begins his turn, but draws "Nine-Tailed Fox", which he cannot Summon. Bastion contemplates waiting another turn, but resolves to attack. Reggie chooses not to activate her face-down "Mirror Force", thus letting Bastion win the duel. He questions if Reggie's face-down card was a bluff, with her claiming that it was. David is pleased that Jaden will be his "prey" instead, while Bastion resolves to have a fun duel with Jaden. Reggie thinks that tournament was a waste of time to her since she already knows the location of the spirit card she wants. Featured Duel: Bastion Misawa vs. Reggie MacKenzie Duel continues from the previous chapter. Turn 5: Bastion Due to the effect of "Divine Sanctuary", the ATK of "Onmoraki", "Crow Tengu", and "Mezuki" decrease by 500 ("Onmoraki": 1200 → 700/1000; "Crow Tengu": 1400 → 900/1200; "Mezuki": 1700 → 1200/800). Bastion attacks Reggie directly with "Onmoraki", "Crow Tengu" and "Mezuki", but Reggie activates her face-down "Divine Gate", destroying "Divine Sanctuary" to halve the damage she would take ("Onmoraki": 700 → 1200/1000; "Crow Tengu": 900 → 1400/1200; "Mezuki": 1200 → 1700/800). All three monsters attack directly (Reggie: 3900 → 1750). "Onmoraki" and "Crow Tengu" are destroyed during the End Phase as they were Special Summoned via "Night of One Hundred Horrors". Turn 6: Reggie Reggie removes "Divine Sanctuary" in her Graveyard from play to activate the Field Spell "Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen", which lets her Special Summon a Fairy-Type monster from her hand or Graveyard once per turn, ignoring its Summoning conditions. She then Special Summons "Athena" (2600/800) from her hand in Attack Position. "Athena" attacks and destroys "Mezuki" (Bastion: 2200 → 1300). Reggie Sets a card ("Mirror Force"). Turn 7: Bastion Bastion draws "Enma's Judgment". He then Sets a card ("Negate Attack"). He Normal Summons "Gozuki" (1700/800) in Defense Position and activates its effect, sending "Shutendoji" from his Deck to the Graveyard. Turn 8: Reggie Reggie activates the effect of "Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen" to Special Summon "Tethys, Goddess of Light" (2400/1000) from her Graveyard in Attack Position. The effect of "Athena" activates, inflicting 600 damage to Bastion as a monster was Special Summoned (Bastion: 1300 → 700). "Tethys" attacks and destroys "Gozuki". "Athena" attacks directly, but Bastion activates his face-down "Negate Attack", negating the attack and ending the Battle Phase. Turn 9: Bastion Bastion Sets "Enma's Judgment". Turn 10: Reggie Reggie attempts to use the effect of "Valhalla" to Special Summon "Hecatrice" from her Graveyard, but Bastion activates his face-down "Enma's Judgment", negating the Summon and allowing him to remove "Crow Tengu", "Onmoraki", "Mezuki", "Gozuki" and "Shutendoji" in his Graveyard from play to Special Summon "Red Ogre" (2800/2100) from his Deck in Attack Position. The effect of "Athena" activates, inflicting 600 points of damage to Bastion since a monster was Special Summoned (Bastion: 700 → 100). Bastion activates the effect of "Red Ogre", sending his hand to the Graveyard to destroy an number of cards on the field equal to the number of cards discarded. Bastion discarded three cards, so he destroys "Valhalla", "Tethys" and "Athena". Turn 11: Bastion Bastion draws. Bastion attacks directly with "Red Ogre", with Reggie choosing not to activate her face-down "Mirror Force" (Reggie: 1750 → 0). Featured cards The following cards were featured in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.